Single-use systems are being increasingly realized in the medical or laboratory technology as compact medical functional devices such as cassette systems or blood treatment cassettes in which liquids and gases, in particular medical fluids and blood, are conducted in channels and chambers.
Valves are used in those cassette systems, however also as a single arrangement inserted into tubes to lock the flow of fluids actively or passively, i.e. without the presence of actively driven or powered valves, in the desired counter-flow direction and to release it in the desired direction of flow, often only starting from a certain opening pressure.
The object of the present invention is to propose a further valve for a medical functional device and a further medical functional device having at least one such valve (herein also denoted as valve arrangement).
The object of the present invention may be solved by a valve arrangement and by a medical functional device according to the invention.